


俄狄浦斯

by Jiumensixian



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiumensixian/pseuds/Jiumensixian
Summary: 当他把一条雪白的毛巾放到我面前自己跪坐上去然后轻声对我说：“你想要我。”我知道：我就是俄狄浦斯王。
Relationships: original male character/Riz Ahmed
Kudos: 11





	俄狄浦斯

（一）

我从马车上下来，拢了拢外衣，一路奔波，终于回来了，看着面前的这座华丽但有些陈旧了的庄园，这是我从小长大的地方，而我却一年没有回来了。

管家打开门后，看到是我，立刻开心的跑去告诉了我父亲，我回来了。父亲拄着拐杖走过来拥抱我，他非常开心我回家了，那是我十几年没见过的笑颜，有些熟悉也有些陌生。

但我的注意力完全没有在这，而是在房间里慢慢出来的他，我那美艳年轻的继母，他穿着一身黑色华丽的洛可可裙，有着金色的丝绒边，显得他棕色的皮肤更加细腻，独特的南亚人种所有的精致的五官，黑色浓密的秀发美艳冰冷，他提着宽大的裙摆慢慢走到父亲身后，看向我的那双琥珀色大眼睛里透出憎恶与警惕，但是在父亲转身时，立刻变成了温柔柔弱的无害眼神，微笑着看向父亲。

他是我名义上的母亲，在一年前他们结的婚，他出身贵族，可惜后来家族落没，为了复兴家族，于是不知道用了什么手段让我父亲迷恋上了他，并且不顾一切的把比自己小了几十岁的他娶回家，我可以肯定，他与我父亲结婚一定是不怀好意的，于是结婚前我想尽各种方法想要把他赶走，但每次他都哭啼啼的和父亲道苦，所以父亲对我的这种行为很生气，导致我们两个人的关系越来越僵持。

他们结婚的时候，我参加了婚礼，那时他穿着一身白色的婚纱，戴着耀眼的珠宝，白沙遮盖住他美艳的面庞，美的像是一位圣洁的圣女，但再怎么美丽柔弱的外表也欺骗不了我，他在坐满了贵族富绅的教堂里嫁给了我父亲，而他看向我的眼神里充满了得意，我对他的厌恶更加加深了，我决定不再理会我的父亲，让他们两个人随便吧，所以我就再也没回过家。如今我回家，是因为他怀孕了，而我不能把最后的机会也让给他。

虽然以前见过他几面，但其实我一点也不了解他，所以回来后的几天，我一直在默默的观察他的生活习惯。

早上时，他总是早早的就起床，服侍着父亲起床后再梳妆打扮，即使怀孕了也束着腰，然后穿上一身华丽的洛可可风格裙装，上午他会去幽静的花园里散散步，下午就倒上一杯咖啡或者红茶，坐在窗边静静地看书。

那时是我对他最有好感的时候，因为那时候他非常的安静，脸部表情自然的舒展开，没有了平时的盛气凌人，四周散发着幽静的气息，似乎时间都静止了，金色的阳光落在他的脸上，低垂的眼捷在脸上落下浅浅的影子，这时他才是真正的温柔，才让我感觉到他的美丽。

晚上他洗完澡后换上单薄的睡衣，然后再照顾着父亲洗澡，即使有仆人，贴身的事情他都要亲自做，把父亲的照顾的很周到，这一点还算让我满意。

但不知道他是忘了我在家里，还是故意的，他穿的那件白色的丝绸睡衣非常单薄，透过灯光就可以看到他玲珑有致的身体，饱满的胸乳若隐若现，红色的朱果挺立在衣服下面，这幅画面留在我的脑海里怎么也忘不了。

午夜时，不知是不是我的臆想，我路过主卧的门口时，就可以听到他的淫叫声，带着一些哭腔的呻吟，我都不知道父亲还有这么好的体力，也不担心把孩子弄掉了，就算我回房间了也萦绕在我的脑子里，我努力不去想象里面的画面，却怎么也抑制不住，导致我好几夜都没有睡好觉，甚至有时还会梦见他。

梦里他穿着那件睡衣坐在我身上，不停的上下晃动着身体，透过衣服可以看到他同样上下晃动的焦糖色乳肉，挺立的粉色乳头不停摩擦着衣服，呻吟声从他微张的嘴巴里发出，传到我的耳朵里。

早上醒来后，我总是要解决我烦人的勃起，我已经很久没有这样在梦里梦到这些东西了，上一次大概还是没成年体力极其旺盛，满脑子都是这些东西的时候。

总得来说他把我父亲照顾的还算不错，一天的活动也非常简单，不会突然的出现意外，而他可能也发现了我在观察他，平时基本不会靠近我，虽然表面是与我和平共处，其实是和我保持一段距离，他对我非常的警惕防备，因为他知道我回来的目的。

有天晚上父亲有事不在家，他早早的就回房睡下了，我故意殷勤的倒了一杯热牛奶准备送过去，其实里面什么也没加，我只是想试探他一下。

我拿着杯子敲响了他房间的门，过了一会他才过来把门打开一条缝隙，并且立刻用身体挡住了门缝，抬头看向我的大眼睛，在黑暗中被外面的灯光照的更加明亮，里面充满了防备与怀疑，不知是不是我的错觉，他的气息有些混乱，脸颊微红。

从门缝里透出了他的一部分身体，因为领口过大，而向一边歪去，露出了一边的肩膀，我不自觉的抬手想要帮他把衣服拉上去，但当我的手抬起刚碰到他的身体时，他就警惕的向后退了一大步，我意识到我有些过界了，所以也迅速把手收了回去，他有些尴尬的把衣服拉了上去，遮挡住了他小巧圆润的肩膀。

“你有什么事吗？”他问到。  
“啊，我给您送了一杯热牛奶过来，可以帮助睡眠的，毕竟父亲不在家。”我回过神来说，然后我故意讽刺的说到，“您肯定有些难以入睡吧。”  
“谢谢你的好意，不过不用了。”他眼神里有些被我羞辱后的气愤，说完这句话后就要把门关上。我立刻用手臂把门挡住，更加靠近了一点，就要把牛奶推给他，  
“您还是喝了吧，不要辜负了我的好意。”  
这时他身后的房间里突然发出了一声响动，似乎是什么东西掉到了地上，而他迅速的向后看了看，然后立刻从我手里接过杯子，我奇怪的向他黑漆漆的房间里望去，想看看他在看什么，但被大力关闭的房门挡住了，我什么也没来得及看到。

我于是贴在门上，想听听里面的声音，但我什么都听不到，他今天晚上真的有些奇怪，虽然平时就防备我，但不至于那么谨慎，而且也没有今天晚上的怪异举动，难道他的房间机藏着什么吗？

于是我又一次敲响了他房间的门，这次我等的时间更长，他又一次把房门只打开一条缝，并且用身体挡住，皱着眉头不耐烦的说道：  
“你又有什么事？”  
“这么晚了，我担心您的安危，想到你们的卧房看看有没有盗贼。”我说着就要推门往里挤。  
“你有什么毛病？在这里只要你离我远点我就没什么危险了，快滚开！”他说着用力推我，想把我推开，我却分毫不让。  
“怎么，难道你的房间里藏了什么东西吗？”说着，我就抓住他的肩膀要推开他。  
“没有，你再不走我就去告诉管家你非礼我了！”

我看了看他，此刻他只穿了那件单薄的睡衣，仔细一看什么都能看到，基本遮不住什么，如果我真的硬闯进去，那我就说不清了，于是只好作罢，无奈的点着头退了回去，他十分用力的把门摔了过来，发出了一声巨响，显失了他对我的不满。

第二天他像什么也没发生一样，好整以暇的吃着早饭，但如我所料，昨晚的牛奶他没有喝，因为我看到了他窗外花坛上留下了白色干枯的奶渍，应该就是昨晚我给他的那杯牛奶。我决定以后要更加仔细的观察他，看看他是不是真的有什么不对劲的，我也许可以抓到什么把柄。

（二）

看着他一天天的肚子逐渐变大，从被束腰束住的纤细，到现在的微微隆起，我知道我必须要动手了。最近父亲因为生意上的事，要去外地几个星期，这正是一个很好的时机。本来他想要带上我的，但被我拒绝了，而我的理由就是“希望可以在家照顾怀孕的继母”。

父亲听后，缓缓的点了点头，然后附身趴在我的耳边悄悄地说到：“帮我看好你的继母。”拍了拍我的肩膀就上了火车。我有些疑惑，他竟然答应的这么快，而且他特意和我说这句话是什么意思？难道他发现什么了？因为之前那天晚上事，不由得让我怀疑。

回家后我暂时的把这些疑问忘掉了，因为我要先做最重要的事，我已经准备好了迷药，也打点好了一些医生，只等我找到机会了。但从父亲离开的这些天里，他更加的防备我了，尽量都锁起门待在自己的房间里，出门也要带上仆人，离得我远远的。

有天下午他终于没有窝在房间里，也没有在书房里看书，而是静静地坐在落地窗边，小巧的身体深深的陷进沙发里，像一只惬意的怀孕的母猫闭着眼晒太阳，一只手轻柔的放在隆起的小腹上，脸上显出满足平和的表情，浮现出自己都没有察觉的浅浅的微笑。他的周身散发着母爱的温柔气息，与温暖的阳光一样，感染到了在偷偷观察他的我，因为很小时母亲就去世了，所以这是我没有体会过的，这种时候让我产生了对他的淡淡的依恋与好感。

我看到这幅场景，心里想到：肚子里的毕竟是他的孩子，我的弟弟或妹妹，他也是爱着这个孩子的，不是完全的一个工具。我的内心有些动摇了，难道这种阴谋算计怎么也比不过亲情吗？但就在我走神的望着他时，他突然转过头缓缓的睁开眼睛，这个过程美的让我窒息，但看向我的眼睛里却十分违和的冰冷，让我清醒了过来。

他已经躲了我好几天了，我开始有些烦躁，觉着不如直接在他睡觉时硬闯进他的房门打晕他，后面再慢慢解决，但机会却就这么突然的来了。

有天晚上他在浴室里洗澡，待的时间比平时要长，我已经观察他到把他的洗澡时间都记下来了，所以我有些疑惑的准备去门口看看，走到门口结果发现他竟然忘了锁门，门打开了一条细缝，正好这时候管家仆人都睡觉去了，这里只有我们两个人，我觉得这正是一个时机。

我悄悄的把门打开的大一点，向里看去，结果看到了让我气血喷涌的画面，他没有在洗澡，而是光着身体坐在马桶上自慰，他浑身湿漉漉的，双眸紧闭，皱着眉头用手捂住嘴巴，蜜糖色的皮肤上还挂着水珠，看起来十分诱人，饱满的胸乳挺立着，因为急促的呼吸而上下起伏着，顶端的红果也硬挺挺的。

他的双脚踩在马桶边缘，双腿形成了一个“M”字形，因为有些隆起的肚子而有些费力，他正对着门口，我可以把他的私处看的一清二楚。深红色的阴唇被拨开，两根手指插在里面，不停地抽插，艳红的穴肉被翻了出来，手指的进出带出了透明的粘液，滴落在马桶盖上，我不停的咽着口水，感觉渴极了。

这诱人的一幕不小心被我看到，虽然我不愿意承认，但是之前就被自己压抑很久的欲望此刻一下子迸发了出来，我的气息逐渐加重，下身硬的发疼，于是我放出了阴茎对着他撸动了起来，想象着我把阴茎放到了他的里面，把他按在马桶上操。

他的阴户几乎没有什么毛发，很干净，应该是被剃过，阴蒂因为快感而充血挺立，洞穴里的软肉被手指抽插时带出，艳丽迷人，即使用手捂住嘴巴也挡不住他的呻吟声，淫靡的在厕所里回响着。

最后他短促的尖叫了一声后喷着水高潮了，我却还没到时候。他整个人虚脱无力的瘫软在了马桶上，大口喘着气。因为这突发事件，我决定今天先放过他，我要回房间自己解决一下。

但是我正要走的时候，他突然用有些颤抖的声音说到：  
“我知道你在那，出来吧。”  
我心中一惊，他竟然都发现了，那为什么还装作不知道？我知道躲不了了，就推开门走了进去，看看他要干什么。  
他一脸冷静的说：  
“把门锁上，我可以用嘴帮你解决。”  
“你不怕我吗？”  
“快点过来。”他没有回答我，而是拉着我的胳膊让我坐在马桶上，他拿了一条白毛巾铺在地上，自己跪坐在上面，双手拿起我的阴茎含进他的小嘴里，自顾自的帮我口交起来，他可真是个奇怪的人。

不过他的技术很娴熟，十分的舒服，怪不得父亲这么为他着迷，他费力的吞吐着巨大的阴茎，塞的满口都是，我轻轻的喟叹出声，然后戏谑的问他：  
“我亲爱的母亲，你怎么这么淫荡，给你的儿子口交？”  
他没有回答我，而是狠狠的吸了一口，抬眼瞪着我，差点把我吸出来，我“啊”的叫了声，然后拍了拍他的脸颊，让他轻点。他吞吐了一会儿，就把阴茎拿了出来放在手里撸动，时不时的用舌头舔一舔顶端的粘液，他认真的看着我，边舔边有些含糊的跟我说：  
“以后我给你解决生理问题，但不能进来，你放过我的孩子好不好？”  
不知道为什么，我有点动摇了，但还是轻蔑的笑了笑后说到：  
“我想要解决难道不能找别人吗？你哪来的自信？”  
他认真的看着我，完全没有开玩笑的意思，然后缓缓开口说道：  
“你想要我。”那琥珀色的瞳仁就像有什么魔力，可以把我的灵魂吸进去一样，我像是被灌了什么迷魂药，竟然让我觉得我确实很像要他。

我有种被说穿的懊恼，于是烦躁的抓着他的黑发把阴茎重新塞进他的嘴里，粗暴的在他嘴里抽插，顶弄他的喉咙，他痛苦的皱起眉头用力的推我，却怎么也推不开我。

最后我用力顶着他的喉咙射了出来，滚烫的精液呛到了他，他把沉浸在射精快感中的我推开，有些精液洒到了他的脸上，他趴在地上不停地干呕起来。

我抓住他的头发，抬起他的脸让他看着我，他高挺的鼻梁上有几滴我的精液滑落下来，嘴唇有些红肿，脸颊通红，眼里溢满了呛出来的泪水，显得楚楚可怜，他有些迷茫的望着我。

我把他抱起来，让他站在镜子面前，双手撑着洗漱台，我想让他看一看自己满脸精液的淫荡样子。然后让他双腿并拢抬起屁股，把阴茎插进了他的阴唇中间，快速摩擦他的阴蒂和洞口，虽然无法全部包裹住，但就像我进去了一样，抽插着他，他不停的呻吟。

他不想看镜子里的自己，低下头深深埋进臂弯里，我强迫他把脸转过去，让他直视镜子里的自己，我把他纤细的身躯圈进怀里，用手揉捏他柔软饱满的乳肉，然后在他耳边问到：  
“每天晚上都能听到你的淫叫声，我父亲没有进去过吗？”  
“啊…他用嘴或者手指…嗯啊…”他用颤抖的声音断断续续的回答。  
我想象了一下，更加兴奋了，于是故意说到：  
“妈咪，看看你自己吧，你正在被你的儿子干呢。”他听到这些话，下面流出了更多的水，我满意的拍了拍他挺巧的屁股，更加用力的摩擦。  
“你生下来就是被男人干的吧？”  
他听到这句话，看着镜子里的自己眼神里却透出了些悲伤，眼眶变得通红，泪水在眼眶里打转，他却咬住嘴唇忍住了，我有一瞬的心疼，却立刻被轻蔑代替，  
“你委屈什么？这是你自己要求的，现在又装可怜了？”

之后的整个过程他一句话也没有说，只是不停的发出柔软的呻吟，下面被我摩擦的高潮了一遍又一遍，阴唇和阴蒂都被我摩擦的红肿不堪，双腿发抖的都要站不住了，只能靠在我身上，却也没有发出一句抗议。

最后他躺在我怀里，用虚弱的声音问我：  
“你答应了吗？”  
“是的。”  
听到我肯定的回答后，他就沉沉的睡过去了。

（三）

后来的几天，我们开始了一段背德的关系，白天我们保持原来互不干涉的状态，到了晚上仆人都休息了后，他就要帮我解决我蓬勃的欲望，我们在各种地方，浴室里，他和父亲的卧室里，书房里，餐桌上，落地窗前，只要掀起他宽大的裙摆，就可以和他做爱，但他从来不让我进去，因为害怕孩子会被我弄掉。

我们之间的的关系缓和了不少，没有了之前剑拔弩张的气氛，我已经把我回来的目的和计划全部抛诸脑后了，我也许要打算放弃了，因为我发现我越来越迷恋他，沉醉于他给予的性爱快感中，那些乱七八糟的事情以后再说吧。

有一天我出门有事，直到很晚才回家，管家仆人都休息了，但我没有看到我的继母。我就到书房和卧室里去找他，都没找到，但在路过厨房的时候我听到了稀稀疏疏的声音，我推开被关上的门，发现他正被一个强壮的男人压在料理台上，挤进他的双腿中间，双手被牢牢抓住，男人专注的啃咬着他的脖子，并没有发现我进来了。

他看到我进来后，立刻大声叫着我的名字喊救命，我没有多想，而是立刻冲上前抓住男人的后衣领拉开他，我还没看清他的脸，我们两个人就扭打在一起，不得不说这个男人很健壮，身手矫健，我们两个人打的不分你我，他把我按在地板上，不停地用粗大的拳头打我的脸，疼的我眼冒金星，鼻梁估计都被打歪了。

打到一半男人突然停下了，这时候我才看清他，他是我们这的园丁，他猛的瞪大了眼睛，发出了一声怪异的惨叫声，大张的嘴里涌出一大股浓稠的鲜血到了我脸上，心脏处被刺破露出了雪白的刀尖，更多的鲜血喷涌而出，然后他就倒在了我身上，他倒下后，我看到了站在后面，手里拿着带血的刀子的继母，他双手握着的滴血的水果刀慢慢滑落到地上，肩膀不停地发抖，脸上是极度惊恐的神情，大口喘着气，泪水流了出来。

我把男人从我身上一把推开，连脸上的鲜血都没有擦掉，就站起来把浑身发抖的继母搂到怀里，他紧紧抱住我，趴在我的怀里小声的抽泣，我心疼极了，不停的用手抚摸他的后背安慰他。

对于在地上已经死了的男人我毫无感觉，我心里只是觉得我的继母太可怜了，那么柔弱无助，只是因为长相美貌，就要轻易的被人欺辱，再怎么狠毒，他也只是个手无寸铁的女人，我完全忘记了我也曾想过要害他。

“我不是故意的…我只是很害怕…因为他在打你…我……”他用颤抖的声音断断续续的小声说。  
“不用说了，我知道的，这不怪你，放心吧。”我拍了拍他的后背，就把他抱进浴室，让他先把自己身上的鲜血洗掉，其他的就由我来处理。

我自己一个人连夜处理了尸体，我先用那把水果刀把他一块一块的切开，把十几块的碎尸装进袋子里，然后把染血的刀子和外衣都装进去，我把他们埋到了距离庄园几十米的泥土地下。

那天晚上他拉着不让我走，破例的躺在我怀里睡的觉，因为他害怕极了，不敢一个人睡，我紧紧的抱着他柔软的身体，闻着他身上的馨香，我一夜没睡看着他平和的睡颜，但是为了不被人怀疑，等到第一缕阳光刺破云层照耀到他的脸上时，我不舍的放开了他，亲吻了下他沉睡的脸颊，默默的回到了自己的房间。

第二天我就找来了新的园丁，没人发现这一切，死去的园丁就那么悄无声息的消失了，我们两个人从此都对这件事闭口不提，继续着原来的生活。

父亲很快就要回来了，那就代表我和他亲热的机会就少了，所以我要他的次数更多，每天晚上都要做到凌晨，他最后就哭着求我放过他，说他受不了了，我为了不被服侍他的女仆发现，也只好作罢，放过了他。

有天晚上，他还在烛火下看书，穿着单薄的睡衣，整个人看起来都那么纤细小巧，我坐在他后面把他搂进怀里，下巴搭在他的肩膀上，沉醉的闻着他身上的香气，两只手抚摸他柔软的身体。

我的右手摸到了他隆起的小腹，我用手缓缓的抚摸着，那里面有一个沉睡的小东西，我似乎可以感觉到生命的力量，我蹭了蹭他的头发不经意的说到：“我父亲这把年级了还能让你怀孕，我有时候真怀疑这个孩子是不是他的。”  
突然，我明显的感觉到他的身体轻微的一颤，我觉得有些不对劲了，所以停下动作问他：  
“怎么了吗？”  
“啊，没事。”他的语气有些僵硬。

这时，我猛的又回想起父亲临走时说的话，还有父亲不在那天晚上他的奇怪反应，还有被他杀了的园丁，这些事全部串联起来，我逐渐有了猜想，一个我不愿意承认的猜想。

他看我没有继续说话，于是放下手中的书回过头来微笑着轻柔的说：  
“当然是你父亲的。”然后就捧着我的脸要过来吻我，我别过脸躲开了，他诧异的看着我，我更加肯定了，心中燃起了怒火，突然我一把掐住他的脖子把他按在床上，另一只手抓住他的两只手举过头顶。

他被我摔的叫了一声，过了一会才反应过来，皱着眉头大声说：  
“你干什么，弄疼我了！”  
“孩子到底是谁的？”我咬着牙一字一句的问出口。  
“我说过了，是你父亲的，你不相信我吗？”他的语气开始慌乱了。  
我都被他气笑了：  
“我怎么能相信你，你能勾引我和我上床，让我不伤害你的孩子，肯定也能勾引别人，让你怀孕，让你挣我们家的家产，撒谎也不动动脑子。”

“…孩子是我的。”他哽咽着用颤抖的声音小声说。  
“快说！”我更加气愤了，加重了手上的力气，他痛苦的皱起眉头。  
“……是我杀死了的那个男人的。”他终于说了出来，我的心脏像是被什么东西重击了一下，沉重的钝痛感，是我猜想的答案，我突然感觉极度的荒唐和气愤，他沉默的直视着我的眼睛，好像放弃了什么一样，一下子脱力了，眼里流露出了绝望的神情，脸上基本没什么表情，那么的冷漠无所谓，为什么？

我突然在他的眼里看到了我因为气愤而狰狞了的脸，我愣在了那里，我在生气什么？父亲已经没了这个能力了，本来就是能想到的事情，而且就算孩子是父亲的，又能怎么样，生出来不就是和我抢家产的吗？我不是应该除掉这个的吗？孩子又不是我的。就算多了一个男人和他上过床又怎么样？他本来就不是我一个人的。

对呀，  
他不是我的，他现在还是父亲的妻子。

我心里突然很难受，我明白我把自己欺骗了，把孩子和我的血缘关系让我错当是我的，因为和他上过床，就误以为他属于我一个人的了，其实我什么都没有，都是假的。

都是假的。

我脱力的松开了他，趴在了他的身上，他完全没有怪我刚才的粗暴，而是用胳膊圈住我的头，把我的脸按在了他柔软的胸口上，轻柔的抚摸我的后背，就像在安慰一个失落的孩子，我甚至听到他在轻声唱着摇篮曲，这温柔是我未曾得到过的，也不可能是我的。

我不由自主的痛哭了起来，眼泪沾湿了他胸前的衣服，我承认了，我是那么爱他，我希望得到他，完全的得到他，他里里外外都应该属于我，永远的属于我，不管是死了的园丁，他肚子里的孩子，还是父亲，都不应该得到他，只有我。

所以我必须要做些什么，园丁已经死了，现在，我必须要把他肚子里的那个不应该出现的小杂种除掉，我对于我的这个想法很开心，我抬起头来看着他，他也看向我，眼神是那么温柔，又带着些许疑问。我爬了上去，吻上他艳红的嘴唇，我轻轻咬舐他的软舌，感受他口中的柔软芳香，我们交换着唾液和滚烫的气息，直到他快要窒息了我才放开他，他气喘吁吁的看着我，眼神里充满了迷茫与柔弱。

我缓缓起身，告诉他在这里等我，我一会就回来，他乖乖的点头，躺在床上等我，连这种时候他都那么的可爱，我怜爱的亲吻了下他。然后回房拿出了藏在橱子里的沾了迷药的手帕，我以为我不会再用了，到如今我又拿了出来。我把他抓在手里，放在身后，回到他的身边，他正躺在床上轻柔的抚摸自己的小腹。

我爬上床，像个调皮的小孩子，伏在他的身上，兴奋的笑了笑，然后在他耳边小声说说：  
“我亲爱的妈咪，你肚子里的小怪物马上就要离开你了。”他听后瞳孔猛的放大，刚才的温柔都烟消云散，双手用力推开我就要跑，我立刻拿出手帕捂在他的口鼻上，他剧烈的挣扎着，手脚并用的推我，口中“呜呜”的叫着，瞳孔颤动，充满了恐惧，我抚摸他的头发安慰着他，轻声和他说：  
“没关系的，一会儿就好。”

渐渐地他的挣扎停止了，双手无力的垂落，眼睛不停地眨动，意识开始变得模糊，即将就要昏迷了，他的眼里又现出了极度绝望的神情，那种让我疑惑的莫名绝望，眼泪冲出眼眶，不停地滑落下去，沾湿了旁边的我抚摸他秀发的手，和他身下的床单，最终他闭上了眼睛，沉沉的睡了过去。

我轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，他安详柔和的睡颜那么美艳，和那天杀了园丁那晚上的睡颜一个模样，我忍不住亲吻他带着晶莹泪珠的睫毛，饱满光滑的额头，艳红柔软的嘴唇，还有他笔直高挺的鼻梁，直到我满足。

我穿好衣服，然后为他裹上了我的外衣，抱起他的身体，假装匆匆忙忙的叫醒了马夫，告诉他我的继母出了意外，因为极度的疼痛晕了过去，让他把我们带去了医院。

这一夜，我又解决了一个不该出现的生命。

（四）

第二天，我正在看报纸，管家过来告诉我他终于醒了，但就是不肯吃东西，我告诉他让我来。

我接过仆人手里的食物，进到了他的卧房，他脸色苍白，深色暗淡，面无表情的坐在床上，就像一个没有灵魂的洋娃娃，我进来了也没有抬头看我一眼。

我无奈的坐到他的床边，用叉子叉了一块火腿送到他嘴边，他却毫无反应，我只好轻声劝他：  
“母亲，孩子没了是个意外，我们都没有办法，而且以后还会有的，现在先吃点东西吧。”  
他听我说完立刻转过头狠狠的瞪着我，我从他的眼中看到了浓浓的恨意，他深吸一口气，颤抖着声音说到：  
“疯子。”

这让我有些烦躁，于是放下盘子，努力压制住自己的心情，靠近他小声的说：  
“你应该想清楚了再说话，我的脾气不是很好，你知道的。”他听后自嘲的苦笑，不再看我。  
过来一会他才说：  
“你这么做，不怕我告诉你父亲吗？”他说话的声音有些虚弱，我心疼的抚摸他的脸颊，理了理他垂下来的发丝，告诉他：  
“亲爱的，你亲手杀死的情夫的尸体还在土里埋着呢，而且孩子也不是父亲的，我有这么多把柄，我还怕吗？”  
“等父亲回来，我会告诉他你是不小心摔了一跤，孩子没了，你应该不会说实话吧？”  
他听完后缓缓的说：  
“……好，我答应你，我们两个的关系也到此为止了…谁也不欠谁了，我也不会和你抢夺什么了。”  
这句话惹恼了我，我立马用手掐住他纤细的脖颈，恶狠狠对他的说：“不可能，你以为这样就算完了？你和我的关系永远都没完，我们…”

他突然眼眶通红的哭了，眼泪不停地流了下来，顺着脸颊到了我的手上，我愣住了，他的眼里又一次现出了那种悲凉绝望，他开口缓缓说到：  
“我知道，我在你们的心里，只是一件物品，用来交易，发泄性欲的物品……没人关心我想什么。”他长叹一声，继续说道：“虽然我怀孕是有目的的，但那也是我的孩子啊…现在什么都没有了…随便吧……”

我似乎明白了，他一直在对什么绝望，他在对他一直无法逃离的宿命而绝望，因为出身没落贵族，就要作为拯救家族的工具，因为长相美艳，就要做男人的性爱玩具，每一个人都在伤害他而不是在保护他，这其中就包括我。

我松开在他脖子上的手把他圈进怀里，我心疼极了，把他冰冷的身体紧紧的抱在怀里，他没有任何反应的随意的让我抱他，我用头蹭着他的脖子，像是做了错事的家犬在讨好主人，我在他耳边轻声告诉他：“不是的，不是的，孩子还会有的，我答应你，以后父亲死了我就娶你，我是爱你的，你……”我还想说什么，但我突然听到门外有急匆匆的脚步声在靠近，于是立刻放开他，他也擦了擦眼泪，整理了被我揉乱的衣服。

门被用力的推开，果然是听说了继母的事后提前回来的父亲，他非常着急的直奔我的继母，继母扑到他的怀里出声的哭着，我知道这是装的，不过看到他又开始演戏我就放心了。

父亲安慰了一会后，突然回过头打了我一巴掌，非常的用力，我的头被打到一边，是熟悉的火辣辣的疼痛，我十几岁以后就没挨过父亲打了，这么久了还是第一次。

“让你照看你母亲，你看看你都干了什么好事！我知道你不满意他，是不是趁我不在家又欺负他了？”父亲冲我怒吼到，说完还要继续打我，我的继母立刻拉住了他，不停的说“不关他的事，是我不小心。”父亲才没有继续打我，他重重的叹了口气坐了下去，这才放过我。

我们就这样瞒过了父亲，暂且相安无事的生活了几天，我们又恢复到了原来的状态，基本谁也不去主动理谁，但这些天里，看着他在我父亲身边，我无时无刻不想去拥抱他，白天他穿着华丽的裙子，晃动着胸前丰满的胸乳时，夜晚只穿着一件睡衣，露出了两条纤细光裸的鹿蹄时，每天夜晚他都要来我的梦里，用柔软的身体拥抱我，艳红的嘴唇亲吻我，紧致的穴道温暖我，我憋的几乎要疯了，我知道我必须做出一个选择了。

今天的阳光极其明媚，让我的心情都好了不少，于是我到马厩里领出我那匹很久没骑了的马，久违的感觉好极了。我骑着马慢慢走到了正在散步的继母身后，他正提起宽大的裙摆慢慢走在草坪上，我的愉悦的叫了他一声“妈咪”，他停下回头看着我。

我跳下马来，伸出手对他说到：  
“妈咪，要不要坐一坐我的马？”  
他迟疑的看向在书房里工作的父亲，父亲正专心致志的看着文件，并没有注意到这里。  
“我并不想。”他冷漠的说到，继续提起裙摆向前走着，我依然伸着手，慢慢跟在他的身后，像个烦人的小孩不停地说：  
“别不理我嘛，妈咪。”

但他始终不想理我，最后被我强制抱着侧坐上了马，我也上去坐在他的身后，把他圈在怀里，久违的柔软感与体香，他着急的用手推我，让我放开他：  
“你干什么，放开我！”我大笑着没有回答他。

我用力抽打了一下缰绳，马飞奔了出去，他向后倒到我身上，不再挣扎了，而是紧紧抱着我，害怕的惊呼了一声：  
“慢点！”  
“你害怕了吗？”我对他的反应很满意，故意又加快了速度，他只好紧紧的抱住我，我们飞奔在广阔的草地上，风“呼呼”的在耳边吹过，阳光撒在我们身上温暖而明亮，我好久没有这么开心了。

他在我怀里的身体有些僵硬，呼吸都有些急促，我知道他很紧张，但只是紧紧抱住我，没有再说话，我带着他在草地上跑了好多圈，最后他颤抖着声音让我停下，我才放慢了速度，让马慢慢的踱步，他缓了过来，放开我整理了整理被风吹乱的头发和衣服。

我亲昵的用嘴唇蹭着他的侧脸，在他耳边小声说着：  
“妈咪，这些天我好想你啊，我想听你的淫叫声，每天看着你在父亲身边，我真的好想把你抢过来，按在墙上……”我握着缰绳的手开始不老实，在他的身上不停的上下摸索着，我从他的衣领伸进去揉捏着他柔软的乳肉和粉色的乳头，另一只手从下伸进他的裙子里抚摸他的大腿，他被我摸的脸颊通红，轻微的扭动着身体，把我的手推开，不好意思的说道：  
“别摸了，会有人过来的，你父亲会看到的。”  
“没关系的，不会有人发现的。”

我安慰着他，我在他裙子里的那只手已经伸到了他的双腿之间，他下面已经湿了，粘液沾了我一手，我拨开柔软的阴唇，把两根手指伸进花穴里面，温热潮湿的软肉就立刻紧紧的吸住我的手指，我开始用手指抠挖挑动起来，里面的淫水都被我挑了出来，他紧紧咬住下唇，把呻吟声堵在喉咙里，双腿夹住我的手，微微扭动腰肢。

他的意识随着我手指的拨动，开始变得模糊，双眼失去了清明，只是随着快感走，我趴在他耳边告诉他：  
“我已经为我的计划在做准备了，你只需要安心的等着，一切都由我来，很快我们就可以在一起了，放心吧。”

他抬起头来看着我，眼神里充满了迷茫，溢满了水汽，像一个什么都不知道的孩子，我吻上他微张的嘴唇，一边用手指玩他下面，一边吻他，他的身体软趴趴的倚在我身上，裙子都被我揉乱了，一边的胸被我揉出了领口，正被我抓在手里玩弄。

很快，他就颤抖着高潮了，他忍不住发出一声短促的高声娇喘，穴肉有规律的收缩着，一股股的热流冲了出来，把他的裙子都湿透了，身体触电般的颤抖着，差点摔下马去，幸好我抱住了他。

他高潮的样子性感极了，我抽出他裙子下的手，把湿漉漉的手指放进他的嘴里，他乖乖的把上面的粘液全部舔舐干净，我的下身已经硬的发疼了，于是我把他的手拉了过来，想让他摸一摸，但他竟然回绝了，一下就把手抽了回去，把领口拉了上来，整理了乱糟糟的裙子，就要下马。

我拉住他不让他走，他用力推着我，急切的说：“你父亲要看到了！”我回过头看向书房，才发现父亲就站在书房的落地窗前，看着外面，不过还好我们骑着马已经走了很远了，他应该没看到。于是我又用手抓揉了几下他的胸部，和他亲吻了一会儿，才不舍的放开了他，他跳下马就提起裙子小跑了回去。

我满脑子都是刚才他给我的触感，我不快的骑马在草地上跑了一下午，让凉风把我吹的清醒一些，直到天黑了我才回家。

（五）

最近，父亲的身体越来越差，只能躺在床上，医生经常来家里，为父亲开了一大堆的药，但都没有改效，继母辛劳的照顾着他的各种活动，我看起来都有些心疼了。

这天我在外面的草地上喝着下午茶，继母走到我的身边坐了下来，也喝了一口红茶，慢慢的对我说到：  
“你父亲的药是不是你做的手脚？”他的语气平缓冰冷，没有任何感情。  
“你不高兴吗？”我笑着问他，他没有说话。我收住了笑容，不知道为什么，他这种冷冰冰的态度让我很生气，于是我故意靠近他，然后对他说了一些侮辱的话语：  
“怎么，你还想被我父亲糟蹋几年，是不是一边被个老男人糟蹋，一边和他儿子偷情让你感觉很爽啊，不如你再去勾引一下我们这里的新园丁或者……”  
“闭嘴！”他红了眼眶，狠狠的删了我一巴掌，然后头也不回的走了。

这一巴掌让我有些清醒了，我后悔了，我发现我又犯错误了，我居然又这么用语言侮辱他，我答应过我会好好对他的呀，我是真的爱他啊，所做的一切都是为了他啊，看来我要加快进度了。

这天的夜晚是那么的漆黑，密密麻麻的云层，遮挡住了所有的光亮，一场暴风雨即将来临。

父亲奄奄一息的躺在床上，继母就坐在床边，双手抓着父亲的手，今天他穿了一身黑色的裙子，胳膊上搭着一条暗金色薄沙，很像我第一次回家见他时的穿着，他的脸上挂着几滴眼泪，全是悲伤担忧的表情，虽然是假的，但足够美艳，足够楚楚可怜。

父亲说着临终的遗言，他非常担心我年轻的继母，他说：没了他的庇护，继母孤独的一个人该怎么生活，希望他可以自己照顾好自己，言外之意就是要他好好为自己守寡，他可真贪心呀，就算死了也要霸占着他美丽的妻子，不希望让任何人来触碰他，不过放心，有他的儿子来接手，不会让他孤独的，我暗暗想着。

我递过去了早就拟好的遗书，只等他签字了，这座偌大的庄园和财产就都是我的了，父亲颤颤巍巍的接过笔，没有立刻写下去，而是看了看我，他的眼神中有些我无法理解的一种陌生神情，他示意继母先出去，他有话对我说。

等继母出去后，他用颤抖的声音和我说：  
“帮我照顾好你的继母，不许欺负他，也要看好他，以后这里就是你当家了……”虽然他说了一大堆，我都没有注意，我的注意力只在他手中的那只笔上，好在最终他签上了字。

我看着他躺在枕头上缓缓闭上了眼睛，我在心里默默说到：“安息吧，我亲爱的父亲。”堵在我心中那块巨大的石头终于放下了，我从来没有这么开心过，我急切的跑出去去找他，但让我意外的是，我找遍了各种地方，都没有找到他。

我询问了所有的下人，竟然没有一个知道的，我心里开始慌乱了，他竟然趁我不注意逃跑了，明明一切都结束了，他为什么要这么做？我的脾气开始变得极度急躁，怒吼的声音吓坏了几个女仆，甚至把手机的盘子都摔到了地上，我命令所有人他们快出去找他，一定要找到他。

我自己也穿上外衣拿上雨伞出去寻找他，外面刚刚下起了大雨，雨水落到地上发出“哗哗”的响声，四处一片黑暗，外面一个人也没有，我看不清周围，空旷的山丘草地上都没有他的身影，我大声叫着他的名字。

当我走了很远，就在我以为我找不到他的时候，我突然看到前面有一个黑色的身影，我跑到前面发现确实是他，他外面披了一件黑色的披风，几乎要和黑夜融为一体，此刻已经完全湿透了，贴在身上，他在大雨中行走的身体摇摇晃晃，下一刻就要倒了一样，他听到我的声音后开始快速跑起来，但终究跑不过我，被我抓住了。

他用力推着我，用带着哭腔的声音和我说：  
“我求求你放过我吧，求求你…”  
“我父亲已经死了，我们就可以在一起了，你为什么要跑！”我扔掉雨伞，用力的把他抓在怀里，他却只想逃跑。

他以为他可以跑掉，但他那么的瘦弱，我一把就把他扛在了肩膀上，就算跑掉了也只会被人欺负，我一路非常费力的把不停挣扎的他抱回了家，回到家后我们两个人都湿透了，不停向下滴着水，他黑色的裙子因为雨水贴在身上，有了透明的效果。

我很生气，遣退了所有的下人，下人们窃窃私语着退了出去，我把他扔进我的房间里，锁上了门，他爬在地上一脸惊恐的发着抖，手脚并用的爬到了一个角落，嘴里不停的说：“放过我吧，放过我吧。”我一边脱掉湿漉漉的衣服，一边一步步的逼近他。

我的怒气和性欲此刻都爆发了出来，抓着他的黑发，另一只手删了他两巴掌，然后放出硬了的阴茎就塞进他了的嘴里，用力的顶弄了几下，他被顶的不停的抽噎，然后我就开始撕扯他的衣服。

披风早就被扔到了地上，暗金色的薄纱一圈圈的捆在他的手腕上，黑色的长裙被我撕的破碎不堪，本来昂贵华丽的裙子此刻都变成了布条挂在他的身上，我抬起他的两条长腿，挂在我的腰上，没有任何前戏，直接捅进干涩的穴道里，我终于进到了我日思夜想的地方。

他痛呼出声，不停的说：  
“啊！太大了，求求你快退出去。”  
他的声音里带着哭腔，我不理会他，只是自顾自的紧紧抱着他，奋力挺动，我像发了疯般用力挺动，他的里面是那么舒服，滚烫柔软的淫肉紧紧缠着我，在我退出时还会不舍的吸住我，我们两个人湿漉漉的肉体紧紧贴在一起，他被我捅的一颠一颠的，丰满的乳肉不停上下晃动着，乳头磨蹭着我的胸口，渐渐的他的下身分泌出了大量的粘液，房间里回荡着肉体的撞击声，和淫靡的水声。

我咬住他的乳头，用力的用牙啃咬，几乎要咬出血来，他崩溃了般大叫着呻吟，估计房间外面都可以听到，我着迷的亲吻啃咬他的身体各处，留下了满满的红痕。

他的意识完全模糊了，双眼半眯着，里面完全没了清明，沉迷在了我给予的快感中，双手不自觉的环住我的脖子，指甲抓进我后背里的皮肤里，我却感觉不到疼，只有无尽的快感，他的双腿也不自觉的紧紧缠着我的腰，整个人都挂在了我的身上。

我次次顶到底，顶到他的子宫口上，我开始尝试攻陷他的子宫口，但没顶几下，他就尖叫着高潮了，子宫口痉挛般收缩，他浑身颤抖，穴道一下下的夹着我的阴茎，从子宫里泄出了大股的粘液，他的前面也喷出了水到我的身上。

穴道经过一次高潮后，变得松软了不少，他的下体一片泥泞，子宫口也微微张开了。我把他瘫软的身体抱起来，让他上半身趴在床上，翘起屁股来，用手拨开他鲜红的阴唇，一下捅到了底，这次直接捅进了子宫里，他短时间内竟然又一次高潮了，子宫口和穴道强有力的收缩，差点直接把我吸出来，他跟触电般不停的颤抖，又一次喷出水，打湿了床单。

我故意在他耳边笑着说：  
“妈咪，你怎么这么骚？可以被我干的连着两次高潮，你是只小母狗吗？”  
他胡乱的点着头，嘴里含糊的说着：“Yes，Yes.”

我开始抓着他的双手，奋力挺动下身，每次都出来一大截，然后直接捅到子宫里，他的小腹甚至都被我顶的有些凸起，他似乎一直在高潮中，一直在浑身颤抖，呻吟声都微微颤颤，下身不停的滴着水。

最后我连续捅了十几下，把满满的精液射到了他的子宫囊袋里，滚烫的精液冲刷着他的子宫，他尖叫出声，再一次高潮了，因为巨大的快感而翻起了白眼，不过这次喷不出水了，而是双腿颤抖的尿了出来。

我们一晚上连着做了好多次，把我这些天里没有发泄出来的性欲通通发泄了出来，他从晕过去到醒过来又到晕过去，直到我感觉满意为止。

我父亲的尸体还在隔壁房间里躺着，而我却上了一夜他的妻子，我没有丝毫的罪恶感，只有最终胜利的自豪感与喜悦感，我承认，我已经疯了。

此刻他完全晕了过去，下身全是白色黄色的液体，一片混乱，上身布满了青紫的吻痕，肚子里也全是我的精液，小腹甚至微微隆起，不久这里就会有我们的孩子，我感觉满意极了，我的美人，终于完完全全是我的了，我开心的亲吻着他红红的脸颊，这场暴风雨下的淫荡狂欢，就是我们的婚礼。

但鉴于今天晚上他竟然擅自逃跑，我为他做一个仪式，一个他会永永远远留在我身边的仪式，我找来了一把锋利的匕首，我抬起他纤细的看起来一折就断的脚腕，轻轻的亲吻他的腕骨。

我把雪白的刀刃压在他后脚腕的脚筋上，刀刃破开皮肉，鲜艳的鲜血流了出来，染红了白色的床单，从此以后，他的两只脚就再也不能站起来了，他也再也不会离开我了，想到这里我就十分开心，我把他抱在怀里，吻上他艳红的嘴唇，从此刻开始，他就是我永远的妻子，爱人，母亲，我们家族永远的夫人。

我最爱的美人。


End file.
